


Perfect.

by grimeslaheys



Series: Scisaac Drabbles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 22:31:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9206972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimeslaheys/pseuds/grimeslaheys
Summary: Isaac and Scott share their first kiss.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this drabble in my notes for ages and I figured why not share it? I hope you like it!

* * *

There was no awkward shift, no strange dynamic. Each boy seemed to fall into the other without so much as a single thought.

Isaac had always been anchored to Scott in a way that was more than friendly, and vice versa. It all started with one of them gripping a wrist to hold the other back from imminent danger, or resting a hand on a shoulder as a show of affection and support. But now, it was more.

Shy glances evolved into lingering stares. Shoulder squeezes divulged into loving caresses. The touches and the gazes and the exchanged words became more intimate. Rather than saying "you're important to me", the gestures screamed "you're my entire world".

Two boys stood across from one another. One far shorter and darker with neat black hair settled above obsidian eyes that flashed like a bonfire on the clearest night, the other tall, yet not awkwardly so, with unruly chestnut curls, framing a sharp jawline outshined by piercing seafoam eyes. Their gazes stayed locked. Each could hear the other's heart rate, due to heightened senses. They were rapid yet somehow entirely in sync. The air held something; something not unfamiliar to the duo. In fact, it was so familiar, they'd never questioned it before. Their dynamic was one build on love, trust, and care, the kind you believed you could only share with a mother. It was simple and peaceful. It was _right_.

Isaac made the first move, much to Scott's surprise. Such a docile and timid creature was the Lahey boy. He was always one to be the first to turn away, but not tonight, it seemed. In a blur of steps and movement, the taller of the two was mere inches from the alpha, his hands twitching at his sides. He ached to touch Scott, to feel his skin, to understand the contours of each and every muscle on his body. He wanted to _feel_ someone there. Carefully, his hands found Scott's cheeks, cradling his face like the most beautiful and precious gem of all. And in away, Isaac had found just that while looking into the smoke laced coal mines of Scott's gentle eyes. He was beautifully stunning to say the least. Though fear overcame Isaac, he still pushed forward, his head moving down to run his lips over Scott's. The other pushed his head up, urging the beta on, letting him know this was _okay_. This was beyond okay.

Scott's own fingers gripped Isaac's hips, tangling into the fabric of his black and white t-shirt he procured while scouring clothes Scott had offered to him. He sucked in a gentle breath, feeling the warm smoothness of Isaac's rose petal lips press against his, cautiously. One thing about Isaac that Scott absolutely adored was his tenderness. Despite his past, despite what anger he may have felt, Isaac was always the first to respond in such a gentle manner, others would forget he had the soul of a wolf.

The kiss had ended as soon as it began, Isaac's eyes scanning the familiar chocolate hues for a sign of wrongdoing. "Is this okay?" He whispered, so meekly, the lines of his face etched with a childlike innocence. Scott simply smiled in reply and nodded.

"This is perfect, Isaac." He whispered, reassuringly.

And much like Isaac himself, it was.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you like it! And feel free to request fics or oneshots for me to write (,: If I know the pair/show, chances are, I will say yes!!


End file.
